


The Drawbacks of Dating Deviant Dopplegangers

by curiobi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Cisco Ramon, But I think we all knew that if we're honest, But again -not exactly a shocker, Cisco gets exactly what he deserves according to Harry, Dominance, HR is... into things..., Harry Wells is a beast, I can give it a whirl I suppose, I finally - FINALLY got over my Cisco is to cute to molest thing! Yay!, In this dirty Drabble we have..., It was the council of wells episode and all through the home, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex over the phone, So this fic is the fault of Harry putting his arms on Cisco's shoulders, So..., Some regular tags you say?, There wasn't a sound because the fangirls were down, Urm..., Well -some hot dirtiness., let me see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiobi/pseuds/curiobi
Summary: So you know that scene where “Free Willy Wells” exposed his “Frank and Beans” then said ‘Relax we've all seen it’ and Cisco yelled ‘Well I haven't seen it’. Well I was not convinced, not least of all because it was not convincing. It seemed to me Cisco was saying he hadn't seen that particular Wells junk. A thought confirmed when Cisco said to Harry, ‘your junk has been burned into my mind’ and Harry simply answered, ‘you're welcome’, because hey, Cisco obviously sees it regularly and clearly preferred it to what he just saw...  Maybe Free Willy Wells was a bit too free and his had a disfiguring rash, who knows.Anyway. Harry touching Cisco up in the workshop earlier while husking ‘Ramon, do your best to pay attention to the conversation’. -and Barry saying ‘You've had a connection with every Wells we've ever met’ to Cisco and so clearly meaning sexually, was more than my fangirl sensibilities could stand!Enough of this I thought, I don't care how cute, innocent, and adorable Cisco is, he's clearly banging both Harry AND HR. Due diligence in the form of a YouTube search confirmed this, and having done my homework I felt confident in penning this tale of indisputable cannon...😂😂😂





	The Drawbacks of Dating Deviant Dopplegangers

**Author's Note:**

> And for those of you who dispute Cisco/Wells is Cannon, forgive me, but what the hell show have you been watching 🤔😂 
> 
> Please allow me to refer you to my research videos posted at the end of this tale for both your delectation and education.
> 
> 😂 
> 
> **_ UPDATE! _**
> 
> Erhem! **Attention doubters!** Let me draw your attention to _**this.** _
> 
> Nothing like a little more Canon validation. I mean as a true fangirl I don't _need_ it obviously. I can and will ship anything I like the look of Canon be damned, 😂 I'm just saying I don't hate it when it comes along! 
> 
> So, this just happened on the latest episode (March 13 2018). You notice the show felt the need to clarify exactly _what_ Cisco would help Harry “Finish” ... 😮😲😁😂 _Nough said!_
> 
> ** curiobi **@ ~.~@** **

The rain was coming down hard, pelting star labs as Cisco Ramon walked to his workshop. It was late at night and everyone else had gone home while he and Harrison stayed behind to work on their latest project without interruptions.

Cisco nodded at Harrison and sat at his workstation making modifications to design specs on his Tablet while sipping the coffee he'd just made.

‘That coffee smells... intense. Another fancy variety HR introduced you too on one of his famous idiotic coffee jaunts with you?’

‘Jaunts? Who says _jaunts?_ -And yes if you must know. It's also ridiculously expensive but HR, as we all know, had money. It was fame in his own right that he wanted’.

‘He certainly did like spending money on you’.

‘What's that supposed to mean?’

‘It means he liked spending money on you, new watches, new clothes. Didn't he once talk you into a hair product that cost 79 dollars a jar?’

‘He tried I didn't accept any of it, -well not until...’

‘He died and left you everything he had in his will?’

‘I gave most of it to charity. The money all of it. I only kept the things he picked out for me personally’.

‘Isn't that sweet. Say I've been meaning to ask you. How much better than him was I?’

‘What?’

‘I mean in bed’.

‘Yeah, I got that, I just can't _believe_ you're actually asking me’.

‘And yet. So. -Could he give you everything I can? Or was he useless or worse gentle with you like you're always complaining I never am?’

‘Not _always_ complaining’.

‘Well was he?’

‘Yes’.

‘Useless or gentle?’

‘Gentle. He… he was very... he liked making love alright’.

‘Well that's a _ridiculous_ way to describe sex outside of a turn of the century romantic novel’.

‘A ridiculous way to describe sex with you, _yes_. To describe sex with him, -no’.

‘Oh I see. Sex with him was special and gets a sappy title, but with me, it's just sex?’

‘Yes! We drive each other crazy!’

-Me and HR were just… it was less confrontational... I can see that brain of yours working I know what you're thinking’

‘And what might that be Ramon?’

‘That I liked it better with him even though I never said that’.

‘Didn't you?’

‘No. There is... was no _better_ , it wasn't a competition, you are… were very different’.

‘How?’

‘Harry I do not want to argue about this’.

‘Whose arguing? I'm _asking’._

_‘No you're not’._

‘Damn it Ramon, _just tell me’._

‘Fine. Alright. Um, I guess kissing is the main thing’.

‘Huh?’

‘You hardly ever do that. HR really liked it, I mean he would just kiss me for ages. I guess that's the main difference. That and he didn't need to be asked to use a condom. He was… considerate’.

‘And I'm not?’

_‘You're not and you know it’._

‘So exactly why have you been sleeping with me all this time if I'm so terrible?’

‘I ask myself that regularly. What about you? Why are you sleeping with me?’

‘Because. You, Cisco Ramon, are _Delicious’_.

 _‘Oh my god._ Forget I asked!’

‘Oh Come on Cisco. Wells 2.0 said the same thing, although at the time we thought he meant he literally ate you. Turns out he was just trying to get rid of you, although he did recently confess to me that he did have a sexual relationship with the Cisco on his earth and that was why his daughter gouged his eye out at the winter solstice games, turns out she and their Cisco are best friends and she didn't approve, -well that and she really wanted to win. He wouldn't say if it was the eye gouging that broke them up, but I doubt it would have worked out anyway, Wells 2.0 doesn't exactly strike me as relationship material’.

‘Yeah, I guess it would have been a bit difficult to keep the relationship going _after he frigging ate him!’_

‘I told you he just said that to get you to leave. The truth was he didn't want to be confronted with a doppelganger of his ex’.

‘Well that explains why he was such a jerk at first -but what about the other two?’

‘Oh. Same thing’.

_‘WHAT?!!’_

‘Actually, -fun fact, every Wells I ever contacted during my research who met their earth's Cisco either were; or currently are, banging him as everyone on this earth says’.

‘Wha- Oh my- **_what?!_ ’**

‘Yeah, even that Wizard Wells that I hate’.

‘Okay _banging?_ First off, not everyone says that, in fact, most people are fine with never saying that ever because it's kind of gross. Second, -I can't believe what you're telling me!’

‘Well it's true. Another fun fact, I initially thought Hans Wells called you “the little one” because of your height, turns out that's what he used to call his Cisco’.

‘I’m going to throw up’.

‘Ah. I thought you preferred sappy and gentle, _little one’._

 _‘Call me that again Harry and I'm going to staple your damn mouth shut!_ -I can't believe this, -why the hell didn't you tell me any of this before?!’

‘Why? I mean yes finding this out did confirm that you always belong to a Wells, but I already figured that out’.

‘What?! When?’

‘30 seconds after we first met’.

‘ _ **Are you crazy?!**_ When we first met I was completely creeped out by you!’

‘Maybe, but you were still attracted to me’.

‘I was not!’.

‘You were I could tell, but other than my obvious handsome, I didn't understand why at the time. Even so, I could feel this _pull_ between us, this connection. Let's just say I wasn't shocked to find out it's a recurring theme on different Earths. Of course, I probably should have thought of that before I introduced you to that idiot HR’.

‘As for the Cisco on my Earth he was a deranged Meta with a god complex, and we never actually met so obviously nothing happening there, but if we had met-

-‘Oh my god would you stop! I'm telling you I was _not_ attracted to you when we first met and I was _never_ attracted to the Harrison Wells on this earth _so there goes your little crackpot Theory!’_

‘No it doesn't because he wasn't really this earth's Harrison Wells, he was Eobard Thawne  _wearing_ this earth's Wells as a disguise. -Although, I have to say Thawne clearly had some, quite frankly, _unseemly_ thing for you, saying he gave you your powers out of love-

-and you were like a son to him’

‘All the while being creepy and possessive’.

‘Because you're not borderline creepily possessive of Jesse?’

‘Nahhh. No, I'm not’.

-‘And even if I were, she _is **my**_ child. He was _not_ your father. Although, judging by the evidence, I have to think he would have liked you to call him daddy, _inside the bedroom,_ and probably inside of-

-‘Harry If you finish that sentence _I swear to God-_

-Anyway I'm sure you were attracted to Fake Wells physically but he could never be me. Same with HR or any other version of me real or pretend’.

 _‘Oh my god you're an arrogant Jerk sometimes!_ -And I can't believe any version of me would _ever_ date that Mad Maxian Cannibal-Wells 2.0’.

‘Well that Cisco was some kind of engineer slash rock and roll type, in keeping with the general Mad Max theme of their earth,-

-and I don't think they were actually dating, -also Wells 2.0 is not actually a cannibal, … well not where you were concerned anyway’.

‘Oh, so he _does_ eat people, just not me?’

‘He doesn't just eat anybody. Only foes he has vanquished. It's a ritualistic rite of passage to devour the conquered in his culture’.

‘Oh well when you put it that way that makes it so much better. That was sarcasm by the way Harry. In case you couldn't hear it over your trying to rationalise frigging cannibalism! -Not something I ever imagined myself saying... _My life is weird’._

‘Well If it's any consolation he did say that he meant it sexually when he said you were delicious’.

‘It isn't’.

‘And for the record, _I have to agree with him’._

‘Oh my god’.

‘Hey you asked me why I'm sleeping with you, _now you know’._

‘Yep. Bought it on myself. I accept full responsibility, so can we just agree to never talk about _any_ of this again. It's late. I'm going home to bed’.

‘Bed? After all that super strength caffeine you just drank you're going to be up all night. So you might as well have some company for a while, especially the kind who can exhaust you so you can actually get to sleep. Luckily for you, I can do that. Just let me finish up here, then I'll take you home and finish you off in bed as many times as is necessary for you to get the rest you need to be firing on all cylinders tomorrow’.

‘Look. I'm leaving _now_ ’.

‘Meaning you're mad at me and I'm not invited’.

 _‘Not when you're acting so damn weird about HR!_ You knew I was sleeping with him at the time so I don't understand why you suddenly care about it now, or since when we started demanding or owing explanations about other people we're sleeping with’.

‘I wasn't on this earth when you and he got together, and the brief times myself and that clown were on this earth at the same time and you were sleeping with us both, -he said he noticed the way I was touching and get this, _lusting_ after you-

-And he made it clear to me that he intended to make a serious play for you’.

‘He actually said that?’

‘Oh he didn't tell you he practically challenged me to pistols at dawn over you because he wanted to be your only male lover?’

‘…Well... I mean he was always saying stuff like that, but I… I never thought he was actually serious’.

‘Why not? Was it because the man himself was nothing but a joke?’

‘Come on Harry that's low considering he's... gone’.

‘I'm not going to pretend he was something he wasn't just because he screwed things up here and then got himself killed’.

‘You know what Harry screw you! I'm going to bed! Alone!’

Harrison rolled his eyes and watched as Cisco stalked off.

He couldn't understand how Cisco could possibly prefer that clown to him. Or how Cisco could still be mourning him and find it hard to look at his face all these months later. They had been sleeping together for a quite a while now, so why should the death of his idiot doppelganger affect their mutually satisfactory arrangement?

#  ** **************** **

Cisco lay in his bed in his apartment. Sometimes he thought he could still smell HR's ridiculous cologne on the sheets then he remembered he'd washed them many times since then and he was just imagining it.

He'd taken what he and HR had for granted he realised that now. HR had seemed so invincibly full of life he would have laid odds on him surviving an apocalypse. Now he was just _gone_.

The last time they had been together, he now realised, HR must have known there was a possibility that his plan would fail and he would have to switch places with Iris to save her.

_**He** should have known something was wrong..._ HR had been acting strange all that day, and hours before he died HR had taken him with uncharacteristic urgency. Nothing like his usual torturously leisurely exploration of his body. Nothing like his usual lengthy foreplay where he kissed him long and slow and took his time undressing him.

...He didn't want to think about him dying, or his last message to him delivered to Barry.

_It hurt too much._

...

Instead, he wanted to remember HR's life, how they had connected and cared about each other. How much fun they had. How well HR had treated him as a lover.

HR had liked to kiss, _a lot._ He liked to touch, he liked to stroke and play, and _dear_ **_god_** could he use his tongue.

Harry was rough by comparison. It was often explosive between them, the culmination of yet another argument, and they went at each other, Harry tearing at his shirt, ripping his belt off, unbuckling him and throwing him on the nearest surface, the height difference easier to deal with when they were both laying down.

HR, on the other hand, enjoyed bending down to kiss him.

HR liked giving blowjobs.

Harrison didn't, although he was selfish enough to enjoy receiving.

HR used to make comments about how his skin was as warm and brown as toast and he just wanted to spread butter on him and nibble on him with coffee, and by nibble, he'd meant the end of his dick, which felt amazing and usually made him come almost instantly.

Harry, on the other hand, did not seem to care about his skin one way or the other, in fact, he never complimented him on anything.

HR had a thing for his hair and was always running his hands through it even when he wished he wouldn't mess it up. After he'd made love to him, HR would tug on his curls and watch them bounce back and tell him it was beautiful that _he_ was beautiful.

The most he ever got out of Harrison was that he was passingly cute for the kind of gullible idiots who liked the fact he could pass for a Disney character.

The sex with Harry was wild passionate, explosive, and it had become some kind of balm to his frustrations. To the horror of realising he was a metahuman, to failing, to everything. Harrison would literally screw him out of whatever funk he was in and bang he was productive again.

But was that really okay? He'd honestly never really given it much thought before tonight, but what he'd had with HR was… completely different.

They rarely fought, well not in the same way he did with Harry. With HR it was more differences of opinion and it rarely got to the raised voices stage, let alone the throwing things and threatening to murder each other stage like it routinely did with Harry.

HR treated him like he was a gourmet dish to be savoured and Harrison treated him like a pizza you crammed into your face and enjoyed when you were hungry, nothing special, just a tasty snack when you felt like it.

He wanted to be savoured, now he knew what it was like. He wanted someone who wanted to give him blowjobs not just take them. He wanted someone who would kiss him for 30 damn minutes straight and not be tired of it, -too impatient to get to tearing off his clothes and screwing him until he damn near passed out.

It wasn't that he was against being thoroughly and completely had until he was strung out and the stress melted away. It was just that now he knew what it was like to be… treated like he was _needed_ , and not just wanted.

HR was always considerate with him, gentle, letting him set the pace, attentive to all his needs, only getting vigorous at the end right before he came, and even then he'd made sure he'd come at least twice before he ever came himself.

Harrison came whenever the hell he liked. In his mouth before they even got started, five seconds after getting it all the way in one time, and sometimes not for hours, not until he was literally pleading with him to just come already, because his ass was sore and his collarbone where Harrison liked to bite for some reason was red raw and starting to look like a chew toy, -not that Harrison cared, he was merciless when he got like that, only stopping when he wanted to.

HR would have stopped if he asked him to, not that he ever had to because they were in synch sexually, not the aggressive discordant roughness he had with Harrison. It was, … well making love he supposed. That was what HR called it, what he whispered in his ear that he loved doing with him, what he always asked if he could do before they got started, and even though the answer was always yes, he found he came to like it when HR whispered, _“can I make love to you?”_ in his ear while they were kissing and making out.

He actually wondered now if Harrison had ever once asked him if he wanted it and couldn't remember a single time, not even the first time when it just happened out of nowhere and he'd been completely freaked out wondering how he could have missed the fact he was obviously gay. Harrison had called him an idiot and said playing a single game of chess hardly made someone a world chess master, so how could sleeping with one man, one time, make him gay, when he was clearly still attracted to women?

He now thought Harrison just put the ill-fitting chess analogy in there because he couldn't resist an opportunity to be a smart ass. _He was literally allergic to not showing off._

He'd told Gypsy about Harrison and she'd been surprisingly cool about it so long as there were no other women. It turned out, on her earth, it was not considered strange for people to have one lover of each gender and be in a serious committed relationship with them both.

He had been meaning to tell her about him and HR, but he couldn't really say, -hey Gypsy, so I was sleeping with Harrison, then he left and I sort of starting sleeping with his doppelganger HR, which was all in your rules, but then Harry came back, and when he did I was kind of sleeping with both of them for a while… -no other women though, so hey, there's that.

 _No he couldn't tell her that,_ so he'd decided two doppelgangers would just have to count as one dude and left it there. ...

… Had Harry been serious earlier when he said HR had told him he wanted to be exclusive or was planning on stealing him or whatever? He'd sounded seriously pissed when he said it, none of his usual dry mocking, so it probably was true.

But why would Harrison say that? Why would he say HR wanted to be exclusive? … Unless, like he'd suddenly thought earlier, all the stuff HR used to say to him really was true.

HR used to tell him that one day he hoped they could live together, dividing their time between their different Earths. Once he'd even told him that he loved him, but they were having sex at the time and HR had just come after getting him there a record four times. They were both exhausted and he'd figured it had just come out in the mellowing heat of the moment as HR spooned behind him and kissed his ear and the curls he'd tucked behind it as he liked to do.

He sat up as he realised he'd never _once_ spent the entire night with Harry, despite being with him for way longer. He'd spent the night with HR the first time they slept together and HR had made him breakfast in the morning, making him sample no less than three types of coffee because the man was obsessed with the many different varieties of beans that were all extinct on his earth.

…

_...Why had he and Harrison never spent the night together???_

Whatever it was they had together started out as hurried aggressive encounters at work, with no consideration or time for actually sleeping together. Then between the stage of getting tired of always having to hide what they were doing at work, and him not feeling ready to share the personal space of his apartment with Harrison they went to a hotel a few times. Harrison had always been gone before the sun came up, and even now when Harrison slept at his apartment frequently he _still_ always let himself out early. ... He'd never really thought to question it before, _but what was with him and that? ..._

...

He lay back down and stared at the ceiling ... _God damn it Harry was right,_ he'd been up for hours, and he couldn't get to sleep!

He lay frustrated willing sleep to come as time ticked by.

_It didnt._

He was about to start climbing the walls! Maybe he should get up, get dressed and breech himself somewhere. Maybe using his power would- _who the hell was calling him at this time of night?_ It had better be an emergency! He checked the caller ID and sighed, answering and snapping, ‘What the hell do you want? You better be calling me about an emergency or I'm going to come over there and breach your ass to-

-‘Let's talk less about you breaching my ass and more about my breaching yours’.

_‘I'm hanging up now’._

‘I bet that overpriced coffee has you up and desperate to get some sleep’.

‘So what if it does what are you going to do about it?’

‘Breach me over there and you'll find out’.

‘No’.

‘Fine. Be stubborn. _Don't admit you need me to screw you to sleep’._

‘Definitely hanging up now’.

‘Well before you do I have an idea. Spoiler alert, it starts with me doing what I do best to you and ends with you sleeping like a baby’.

‘And how exactly-

-‘You're going to do exactly what I tell you. _That's how’._

‘Oh am I?’

‘Yes. Now tell me what you're wearing’.

‘Are you kidding me right now?’

‘No. Tell me’.

‘Same thing I always wear to bed’.

‘Some slogan covered juvenile short set?’

‘Yeah’.

‘Which one?’

‘I don't know. One of the keep calm and do something or other ones. I didn't really check what’.

‘Well, in this case, let's just assume it says keep calm and let Harrison get rid of your problems’.

‘I doubt that's what it says’.

‘Shh. Are you lying on your back?’

‘No on my side. Wondering why the hell I'm even talking to you’.

‘Lay on your back’.

‘Why?’

_‘Do it’._

‘Fine okay I'm doing it’.

‘Now switch the options on your phone to video call. It's encrypted so it's fine’.

‘Oh wow you're in bed, sans... everything’.

‘I want you the same way’.

‘I-

 _-‘Now Cisco._ Take off your clothes... Good. Now point the camera at your dick, show it to me. Good boy Ramon. Now rub it slowly with your palm until it starts to get hard like I'm doing now. Can you see?’

‘Yes but-

‘Shh, now you start to do it too. Okay now faster. Now grip yours like I'm gripping mine. Good boy. Now stroke it slowly. Does it feel good?’

‘Well yeah, but I don't need you to talk me through jerking off to try to get to sleep’.

‘Nonsense Cisco, of course you do. I've seen you masturbate before, you have very rudimentary skills. You clearly need my help’.

‘That's what you said that time. I think now it was just an excuse to get me to blow you while you ‘‘instructed’’ me on how to jerk off properly’.

‘Your oral fixation, which means you never need much persuading to suck anything aside, -are you really going to say you didn't benefit from that instruction when I had you later that night and the new skills I taught you helped me bring you to an even greater climax? Of course you're still beginner level but we can work on that. Right now stop talking and listen. I want you to squeeze while you're stroking and run the pad of your thumb over your tip. Excellent. Now do what I'm doing. Good. Good boy. Now use your free hand to pinch your nipple’.

‘But-

-‘Shh. No arguments. Do it. I know how sensitive they are from how hard you jolt when I bite them. Now squeeze both your nipple and your dick harder. Speed up just a little Cisco. Good. Keep going just like that. I wish I was there with you right now. I wish I was inside you, riding you hard and listening to you moan for me.  
You know the thing I like the most about being inside you Cisco? How you take it. Like you were meant to take it from me. No matter how fast or hard or brutal I take you, you're always so tight around me, and you can still always take it even when you tease by saying you can't.  
If I was there right now I would be pounding you  **mercilessly** , -you know like that time I put two pillows under your stomach to tilt your hips up for me and pounded you until you came  _then didn't stop until you got hard and came again._  
Do you remember how you begged and pleaded and moaned and shouted and sobbed that my dick was too big, that you couldn't take it that hard? Remember how I ignored everything you said and pounded you harder? Remember how delirious you were when I made you come again?  
If I was there with you right now I would be doing it to you like that. I would be _merciless_. You would feel me like I was still inside you the next day because I would have made you take every inch the night before. I wouldn't hold some out like I do when you start crying that I'm too deep inside you. I would ram it inside you as deep as it goes  _and then see if I could get it deeper._  
-And when you came into work still sore and  _feeling_ me, I'd put you over my workbench, spread you open for me and slowly push inside of you knowing how sensitive you were, how you could feel every single sensation as I took you. I'd run my hands over your back and tilt up your hips, so I could pull you back on my dick while I ground it deep and slow inside of you. I wouldn't pound you like the night before, I'd just keep it right  _there,_ -you know, where you tell me how good it feels’.

‘Oh _god’._

‘Say _my_ name Ramon, not oh god’.

**_‘Harrison’._ **

_‘Say it again’._

‘Harrison, ah, I'm, _I'm going to’_ he dropped the phone and erupted hard over his own fist, his back arching as he was spurting up to the ceiling over and over again. 

‘Cisco’.

‘Ye-yes’.

‘Pick up the phone, _let me see you._ Ah, you look _delicious_ , all breathless sweating and glistening. I bet you're hot all over right now the way you get when you come. I want you to lick those glistening lips and look at me. _Good boy._ Now touch your mouth. _That's it_. I'm going to envision that as my evening progresses. You look exhausted. Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning’.

_Click._

He _was_ exhausted. Harrison had helped him make himself come so hard the sheets, his hand, and he could swear a patch on the ceiling were a mess, and he barely had the energy to deal with it as he cleaned up as best he could and was out like a light.

#  ** **************** **

_‘How come we never spend the night together?’_ he blurted out the next morning as they worked together cloistered in their part of Star labs.

Harrison was quiet and serious as he looked at him. ‘The only person I ever spent the entire night with was my wife. I never thought I could do that with another person. It did get harder to leave your bed each time if you must know the truth and I stayed longer and longer, but I still… I can understand if that kind of sentiment sounds foolish coming from a man like me’.

‘I guess not when that man is still wearing his wedding ring’.

Harrison glanced down. ‘Yeah, I never have been able to take it off’.

‘... For what it's worth Ramon I'm not sleeping with anyone else. HR was sleeping with a lot of other people. Even people close to home. You must have realised he was screwing Wally West when he was quote-unquote training him’.

‘Yeah, I kinda figured that out. Although lucky for HR, Joe didn't. I guess because it didn't last long, but it seemed to make Wally happy the few times it happened’.

‘And how do you know that?’

‘Aside from the fact it was obvious, Wally told me himself. He was all excited about being with a man for the first time, and how it was completely different from being with a girl. He gave me more details than I ever wanted to know even when I begged him not to. He said he had to confide in someone or explode, and he couldn't tell his brother Barry, who would probably get mad at HR, or his sister Iris, because probably the same thing, and he just couldn't talk about it with Caitlin. -Not to even mention what Joe would do if he found out, and he could hardly tell his on again off again girlfriend Jesse that he slept with her dad's twin because then they would probably be off again,  _permanently’._

‘As well they should be! How do you think I felt knowing my daughter's ex-boyfriend was sleeping with my idiot doppelganger? _It was as nauseating as it was age inappropriate’_

‘It would be creepier I suppose if HR wasn't about 18 at heart’.

‘18 at heart Cisco? Maybe, but not in his sagging ass and grey hairs. Both of which should have reminded him that the saying you're only as young as the one you feel is bull, and he should, -if he had an ounce of common sense or even decency-, have kept his greedy hands _off_ the West boy’.

‘We got a little hypocritical pot-kettle situation here Harry? You know _I'm_ younger than _you_ right?’

‘Not the same thing. You're in your late twenties, hardly a teenager, -besides’. Harrison stood and walked towards him, ‘how many times am I going to have to explain to you that you're _delicious?’_

Harrison spun him around and pushed him down on the table.

‘No’. He pushed at Harry's shoulders and stood. ‘No Harrison, I… don't want to do this anymore’.

‘Oh really? And what brought about this sudden change. More rose-coloured reminiscing about your time with HR perhaps?’

‘No, -well yes reminiscing, but not with any rose colouring. The point is being with HR made me realise what it would be like to have a boyfriend. Something I hadn't really considered before, because I always thought I was straight except for you and him’.

‘And now?’

‘Now I think I could be in a relationship with a man. Not that I'm thinking of giving up Gypsy. I'm just saying I could handle more than just quick sex and-

-‘Are you sure about that? You think just because he was gentle with you and showed you a different side to sex with a man, you could actually be in a full-time relationship with one?’

‘Well... maybe’.

‘You love Gypsy, you're committed to each other. HR was not committed to you. He was sleeping around, _a lot._ I don't know if he was going to give all that up for you or try to keep you as the cake that he got to have and eat too, meaning he'd be your only male lover but you wouldn't be his. What I do know is even if he  _was_ ready to commit, you never would have left Gypsy for HR _and you know it._ How long are you going to play this stupid game? My relationship with you is _exactly_ how you have always wanted it to be. Yes, I left every night because of my feelings for my deceased wife, but let's stop pretending you haven't nudged me awake so I'd know that nap time was over and it was time for me to hit the road _every single time_ I've been in your bed. -And if I'm rough with you it's because you like it that way, _you like me to bang the stress out of you’._  
-HR might have added something, another layer, a sweet layer if that's what you feel it was, but are you really going to pretend you could have given me up and still enjoyed being with him so much? Did it ever occur to you that being with me meant thanks to my attentions, you were stress-free and _that's why_ you were ready to enjoy playing the gentle games you so treasure with HR and Gypsy?’

‘First of all, if you think Gypsy takes it easy on me _you're crazy._ Second, HR might not have been rough, but he was kinky. I lost count of the number of times he cuffed me to something before playing with me for hours’.

‘Sounds… _like a waste of time’._ Harrison's eyes began to glimmer the way they did when he was getting aggressively aroused. ‘Playing with you indeed. Sounds to me like that's all he ever did. I've never played with you have I Cisco?’

‘No’.

‘Do you want to know why? -Because despite your height you're not a toy. You're not something to be played with gently. No. You need to be ravaged, _hard._ You need to be taken to task. Then you need to have the stress screwed out of you until ideas are flowing in your head again and you're back on top form’.

‘No, I...’ his voice trailed off, how to explain that things were different now? Especially since Harry now had his hands clamped down on his shoulders and was staring down at him, his tongue darting out to lick his lips the way he did when he was clearly thinking about he wanted to do to him, which also usually meant he wasn't frigging listening to what he was saying! ‘Harry _listen_ , I can't... I want more, I _need_ more than what we've been doing up until now’. 

 

‘More’ he husked low and intense, ‘ _I'm going to give you more Cisco’._

#  ** **************** **

_Well that was…_ He could barely think and was still too out of breath to form words. 

He was no stranger to Harrison going at him, but this time had been… The second they'd landed in his apartment after Harry demanded “breach us to your bed, _now_ ” while uncharacteristically kissing the hell out of him, -and who knew Harry was a world class kisser? It wasn't like he'd really bothered before-, Harry had stripped him by literally tearing his shirt of him while kissing him and making short work of his jeans and boxers. _Then he'd destroyed him,_ there was no other word for it. He'd taken him and taught him new things. He'd bitten him in new places he'd never bitten him before, like his swollen testicles and hard dick.

He'd pounded into him over and over, demanding, then wringing, then _forcing_ climax after climax out of him. Mocking him when after coming a third time he told him he couldn't come anymore. He'd been so weak and delirious, that like a fool he'd actually answered when Harry, still hard inside him had growled, ‘did **_he_** ever make you come more?’

‘Four times’ he'd panted, too strung out to think about the kind of trouble he was obviously bringing on himself. ‘HR once made me come four times practically in a row. It was insane. It damn near killed us both’.

Harrison being Harrison had taken that as a personal insult slash challenge and he'd done  _things_ to him to get him to come again. Intense, dirty, insane things while telling him to _take it._ -He'd just kept at him unrelenting until eventually he made him come an exhausting fourth time, leaving him wrecked, shaking, _and utterly **spent**._

‘Ramon….’ he husked now as they lay in bed, ‘I'm sorry you're hurting but I can't compete with a ghost. I realise I've been making you do the same thing since we first got together and I'm sorry about that. -But I think what we have is mutually sexually satisfying. Do we really need more than that? Do we really need to be something as ridiculous as “boyfriends” like HR probably wanted with you? I mean is that really necessary? Would that really improve the nuclear, extinction level event intense sex we have? -Because I don't think it would’.

‘Harry?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Shut up and go to sleep. And FYI, you better be here when I wake up in the morning or I really will break up with your sorry ass’.

Cisco snuggled into the little spoon position and was out like a light.

... Well, he could stay he supposed. ...

... It did suck always having to try and find somewhere to snag breakfast because he always left Ramon's apartment too early for anywhere decent to be open. -So breakfast in the morning, with his? … Ramon was not the worst thing in the world. 

…  _He'd see._

... If Ramon didn't give him the _get out of here_ nudge he didn't seem to want to admit he always gave him around four in the morning, then this time he'd stay sure in the knowledge, there was no way he could wake up next to Ramon and not bang him before _and_ after breakfast.

...If Ramon  _did_ nudge him to leave, _he would take it out on his ass in the lab,_ and never mind what he said about breaking up because you couldn't break up if you weren't actually dating in the first place.

-Yes, if he got the nudge to leave, when Ramon arrived at work, _he was going to drag him into the time room,_ where no could hear Ramon screaming his name or even see them if they walked in, and safe in the knowledge they couldn't be discovered, he was going to throw him over the information stand, hold him down by a fistful of that pretty hair HR had fetishised so much, **_and pound his little ass until it was sore._**

So. ... Basically, no matter what happened in the next few hours, _win-win._

At 03:59 he realised he was tense.

At 04:05 less tense.

At 04:30 he was resigned to his morning plans. Wake up pounding. Breakfast. Pre-work pounding. 

At 04:45 he put his arm around Ramon's waist accepting that he really did make the warmest and best little spoon as he pressed up behind him, arranging it so Ramon's curvy little ass was snuggled up tight in his lap.

At 05:00, with Ramon in his arms and no nudge to leave forthcoming, he was finally drifting off to sleep, a smirk curving his mouth as he thought:

_Come morning, Cisco Ramon was going to **get it**._

 

 

 

 

 

As promised, here, for your delectation, are the videos that were the due diligence research behind this Cannon fic! :D

#  ** HR/Cisco  **

#  ** Harry/Cisco  **

#  ** HR/Harry/Cisco **

 

**Author's Note:**

> _So you've reached the end of this fic, (Kudos and Comments welcome and highly appreciated) 😁 but why stop there, how about some more good reading right now?_
> 
> _Why not check out all of this ;D_
> 
> ###### 
> 
> Barry/Oliver and the unmitigated hotness that is their relationship your thing? check out [_**Poison Arrow**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12104274/chapters/27443445)
> 
> _Oliver's idea of how to deal with someone panicking about becoming evil may well differ greatly from someone less sexed up and aggressive..._ 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> _So what if a certain Ice Cold man about town just so happens to be minding his own business on his way to an perfectly respectable, ~~illegal shady~~ arms deal and just so happens to find none other than the Scarlet Speedster himself, captured and just left all tied up and helpless… in speedster restraint cuffs... he can't get out of… _
> 
> ;D 
> 
> What will happen to our sweet adorable Barry! :o Will he be saved from Snart?! :O ... ;D Check out[ _ **Captain Cold**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373597/chapters/38319746)
> 
> 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> There is something going on with Doctors Harry Wells and Caitlin Snow. But is that actually a good thing? Check out [_**Beautiful Snow**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12250869/chapters/27837471)
> 
> _Cisco is not having any part of the noise where Harry Wells has been messing with his sister/best friend Caitlin!_
> 
> 

> 
> ###### 
> 
> Still not sure I got what you need? Why not check out my [_**curiobi Master Fic List**_](https://curiobicloset.wordpress.com/category/by-curiobi-fanfic/)
> 
> There's a list of all my fics and in the welcome section, a brief intro including a post ~~rant~~ about corporate a-holes trying to hijack our right to squee and ship who we want to! Please check it out, I'm sure I have something for you gurl, and if not why not give me a prompt in the comments! 😉 😊


End file.
